


my heart is yours, I just can't tell you

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 3 words, 8 letters [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 ways Clarke Griffin tells Bellamy Blake she loves him without saying the actual words (and one time she does)companion piece to 'so many ways to say I love you' but can be read alone





	my heart is yours, I just can't tell you

_Did you sleep last night?_

Clarke saw the dark purple smudges under Bellamy's eyes and knew that it wasn't Octavia trying out grounder makeup. The dumbass pulled another all-nighter last night, even after she specifically told him he needed to sleep. She marched over to where he was teaching some of the kids how to use a sword and threw a stick at the back of his head.

"Did you sleep last night?" She asked while he rubbed his head.

"Judging by how pissed you look, I'm going to guess you already know the answer to that." At least he had the wherewithal to look ashamed. Clarke huffed and took his hand, dragging him towards his cabin.

"Sleep. Now." She demanded, pointing at the bed.

"I get nightmares, princess, I don't love sleeping." He admitted. She shrugged and kicked off her boots.

"I'll stay here, we could both use the rest."

While they slept the entire camp stayed miraculously silent, tiptoeing around to let their leaders get the rest they so desperately needed, and when they awoke the sun was rising for the next day.

 

_I'm here_

Nathan Miller knew his comrade Bellamy Blake but he didn't know the blonde girl who Bellamy apparently trusted implicitly. He and Clarke were friendly enough, and he knew she was capable, but they'd never really talked. A group of them were on a trip to Polis to cement their treaty and had stopped for the night, setting up camp in a clearing. Miller took first watch and Bellamy and Clarke curled towards each other unconsciously. 

When Bellamy woke with a start Miller moved towards him but Clarke was there first. She was woken up at the same moment as Bellamy, by him it seemed. The doctor put her hands on Bellamy's shoulders and gripped them tight, willing him to focus on her. When he stopped turning his head wildly Bellamy zeroed in on her. He calmed after a second and leaned his head on Clarke's shoulder. She began carding her hands through his hair, making soft noises to further defuse Bellamy.

"I'm here Bell, I'm here." She whispered to him and Miller saw Bellamy sink even further into Clarke's embrace.

He may not know Clarke, but Bellamy does, and that's enough for him.

 

_Want to take a walk?_

Meetings between the two settlements were always tense, Marcus knew, but never this tense. Bellamy and Clarke were more on edge than usual, bristling at every one of the Ark's suggestions. Octavia was no better, smirking after Clarke or Bellamy took down one of the Ark's suggestions. They were pack animals, and when the Alpha's were uncomfortable, so was everyone else. The skaikru contingent consisted of Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, and Monty. They were smart, capable kids and Marcus knew they could survive on their own and these meetings were mostly held to benefit the Ark settlement. 

"Look, the fact of the matter is that you're still trying to control us even after you sent us down here to die." Bellamy snapped at Abby, who was once again proposing that adults led the skaikru.

"Bellamy, you're just a kid." If looks could kill, Abby Griffin would be dead right now.

"So was your daughter when you put her in the dropship," Bellamy growled, looking more dangerous than Marcus had ever seen him. Clarke placed a hand on his arm and he visibly relaxed, turning towards her.

"Want to take a walk?" She asked, nodding towards the door. Wordlessly, Bellamy got up and stalked towards the door, Clarke behind him. The meeting quickly disbanded as skaikru followed their leaders. Marcus watched them walk away, Bellamy and Clarke hand in hand, with their family close behind them. They weren't romantically connected yet but they were two parts of a whole. They could take down the world for each other, and Marcus knew that nothing would stand in their way.

 

_I was worried_

He was 2 days late. Clarke had sent him and Miller and Harper to trade in Polis over a week ago and they hadn't returned. Raven and Jasper tried to distract her by setting off fireworks when she had told them not to but that just put her more on edge and made her want Bellamy more so he could yell at them with her. 

She was sitting in the guard tower with Monroe, leg tapping nervously when the other girl lifted her binoculars and smiled widely. 

"They're here!" She yelled triumphantly and Clarke scrambled down the ladder, pulling the door lever on the way.

Bellamy and Miller walked through, Harper suspended between them. Clarke immediately focused on Harper, leaving Bellamy without so much as a hello. When he finally found her an hour later she had just finished removing the splinters from Harper's leg, an arduous task but necessary for her to do. She fixed Bellamy with a glare when she saw him.

"You absolute ass. You were two days late!" She spat at him.

"I was a bit busy! Harper was hurt!"

"Harper got hurt today! You were already late!"

"We made it, what the hell are you so pissed about?" They were yelling now.

"I was worried," She crossed her hands over her chest, cheeks reddening. "For you and Harper and Miller."

 

 

_Is this okay?_

Bellamy was an idiot who tripped over stupid tree roots with his idiotic feet and his dopey smile he was trying to flash her right now.

"Princess, I'm fine." He ran circles over her wrist with his thumb and she softened slightly.

"Bell, what if there was a ravine or something attacked on the way home?" She moved to start wrapping the ankle but he stopped her, tugging at her coat until she faced him.

"I'm okay, I'm here." She sighed and grabbed the gauze, wrapping it around his injured ankle.

"Is this okay?" She asked him and he knew the question was more than it seemed, that they'd been dancing around this for months.

"Perfect."

 

_I love you_

Clarke Griffin was certain of few things in life, but one thing she was certain of was that she loved Bellamy Blake. However, when he told her he loved her, her throat closed and the words couldn't escape. Everyone she loved had died. Finn, Wells, her father. She refused to lose Bellamy, not when she was finally blissfully happy. 

She saw the brief second of hurt that crossed his face every time he said 'I love you' and she didn't reciprocate. When she asked him if he was mad at her for it, he simply said that he trusted her and she'd say it when she was ready.

She didn't know if she'd ever be ready, but it had been 4 months since they started dating and she knew she needed to say it. She didn't want to make a big deal of it, so she just blurted it out.

"I love you," She told him as they repaired the side of their cabin after one of Jasper's fireworks got a bit too close. Bellamy dropped a hammer on his toe. While he was hopping around and she was apologizing profusely Clarke realized that Bellamy was going to be her last love, so she might as well hold him close while she had him.


End file.
